To Take Back A Life
by Purplelynxy
Summary: Vastra is awakened from hibernation and finds herself in a completely different world, completely different society than what she is used to. How will she react to such a change? How will she adapt? And how does she come to understand such simple things are currency and chamber pots, or what a maid is? This is my take on how she adapts to "human" life. Enjoy and please review :)
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

(You may notice this has almost the same intro as "Nightmares", this is because in her dream it was a flashback of sorts and this is the actual event as she remember it. Enjoy, and please review :) )

Screaming, gunshots, fists and shovels impacting on scales. There was blood everywhere, apes yelling in fear and hatred. A green body crawled out from under the rubble, dazed and confused, terrified by what it heard. It was still partially asleep, being awakened from hibernation was not a pleasant experience. What was happening?

She blinked a few times and her vision cleared. her eyes widened as she stared at the mayhem and violence around her. The fear and hatred for her kind was evident in the apes faces. She watched, horrified, as one of the apes struck another of her sisters to the ground. Blood. Anger. Violence. Most of all, fear.

The stunned Silurian stared at the lifeless bodies before her, anger bubbling up to the surface. What right did they have? What right to kill her sisters, to destroy her home? Her vision went red with fury and a cry sounded out of her own throat. A cry of anguish. A cry of hatred. She threw herself into the chaos, sharp talons tearing through human flesh. She would end this. it was time to end these monsters. Every last one of them. it was time to purge them from the Earth. She was the last of her kind, and she wanted revenge.

She bolted up a staircase nearby into the streets above, bumping into a young adolescent female. Without looking up, the female said "Would you like to buy some matches? Just made em' today." Vastra hissed at her and the girl looked up, confused and annoyed. "Well, you could have just said no, no need to be rude." Vastra extended her talons, preparing to swipe at the girl when a man jumped between them. "Ohhh you really don't want to do that, Vastra. By the way, good to see you again, how are you? Well, considering that you are running about clawing people to death I would guess not good, that's a stupid question." He turned around to the girl behind him and waved at her "Ello there, don't mind us." He turned back to Vastra and she hissed at him in warning, preparing to get this man out of her way by any means necessary. He rolled his eyes at her, pulling a strange device out of his jacket pocket. "Now now, not a good idea."

She narrowed her eyes at this strange man, he smelled different than most humans, very different. "Who are you?" She hissed. He clutched his chest in mock offence "oh, I'm hurt you don't remember me." He looked over himself and recalled that he had changed his appearance since she last saw him. "I'm The Doctor, look a bit different, kinda act a bit different too now that I think of it, but hey, same man different face, ey?" His smile faded from his face as he saw Vastra eyeing the young girl threateningly. "Now step away from the girl, Vastra. You caused enough damage this night, don't you think?" She snarled again, taking a step towards him angrily, she wanted to destroy every ape on this Earth. Every. One. He held the device up, pointing it at her. "Don't you dare attack me, or her. Ooooh the things you WON'T experience, the life you WON'T live if you do. I'll leave you here on your own, in this strange world. Don't test me." He stared into her eyes coldly, she could see that this was a man who has seen and been through a lot of pain, a lot of death. She knew that if he had to, he wouldn't hesitate to cause more.

She took a step back, accepting defeat. The man turned to the now white as a sheet girl behind him. "Don't worry, you are safe now. You may go home, but not a word of this to anyone, and DON'T come looking for me." The girl scurried home, taking the quickest route she could. She knew she was lucky to be alive.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life, A New Home

Review:Good! Was Vashtra in her for or was she covered? Because the girl (was that Jenny?) didn't freak out until later. (Hellosweetie4737)

A: It was indeed Jenny, however Jenny has this defence mechanism of putting on a tough sarcastic "I'm not scared of you" face. She isn't easily frightened.

Please keep sending me reviews and feedback, I love the feedback! :D

Chapter 2: A New Home, A New Life

Vastra and The Doctor walked side by side thought the foreign narrow alleyways of Cheapside, doing their best to avoid human eyes. " I know a place that is nearby, well knew, well... nevermind. There is a place nearby that I believe will suit someone of your needs, it's called the 'Gin Palace', fairly cheap and should be enough to get you on your feet. You can even try to get a job there too. Get yourself a little income." The Doctor stopped and fished into his pockets, pulling out two large books and handing them to Vastra. "Read these, they should be very helpful. Vastra looked from the Doctor, to the books, to the Doctors coat. "How did you...?" He smiled at her and winked "Time Lord pockets, bigger on the inside."

They rounded the corner and found themselves in front of an old rundown building. "Here we are, The Gin Palace. Sounds fancy. Doesn't look fancy." The Doctor opened the door and walked in, Vastra in tow behind him. "When I start talking, just walk up the stairs. Don't let people see you either." Vastra nodded and the Doctor walked up to the manager, she slipped up the stairs quietly as the Doctor slipped the man a wad of notes. "For the year" She heard him say.

The Doctor walked up the stairs to see Vastra standing by the door. "It's locked." She said bluntly. The Doctor handed her the key and she opened the lock, looking forward to seeing her new home. She stared at the room, then pivoted around to face the doctor. "A bed, a human kitchen, and a bucket?" She walked over and picked up the bucket. "What is this thing even for? Do I cook with it?" The Doctor chuckled at the notion of cooking with it, then grimaced. "Uhm, no. Please don't cook with that. It is called a chamberpot, it is used for... well waste. Human.. bodily waste. Nasty stuff, you wouldn't like it." Vastra looked from him, to the bucket, then back to the Doctor, skeptically. She leaned her head closer to the bucket and sniffed it, then promptly threw it across the room in disgust. "So uncivilized and REVOLTING! These APES use buckets! Where does it even go? They must get full at some point, and surely they aren't time lord clamberbots." The Doctor walked over to the window and made a chucking motion. "Also, they are called chamberpots, not clamberbots. Big difference, I have met Clamberbots, they are much more intimidating." Vastra looked around the room and sighed. "I guess I have no other choice, do I." The Doctor nodded in response. "Correct, Not unless you want to be put on display and paraded around as a monster." Vastra shook her head at the thought of it, she had too much pride to bring herself down to that.

The Doctor took one final look around and smiled "Well, I best be off then, worlds to save. Good luck, Vastra. You know how to reach me if you need me." He turned on his heel after giving her a majestic yet goofy bow, then left the room. She barely had a chance to sigh before he barged in again. "oh! Silly me, I forgot the most important things. Here is your new veil and gloves. Wear them in public so people can't see that you are, well, different. Some people can't handle a couple of scales. Now remember, keep your temper in check, anger is ALWAYS the shortest distance to a mistake. Humans may be uncivilized now, but they are a young species, they are growing. They need patience." He handed her the dark veil and gloves and waltzed out of the room, mumbling to himself about where he parked the TARDIS.

Vastra walked down the stairs, figuring that it would be better to ask sooner than later about a job. The manager was sitting at the counter, waiting for a customer, ANY customer to come in. She walked up to him and smiled the best she could (it was really rather frightening). "Hello, I would like a job." The man stared at her, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. She waved a hand in front of his face "Hello? Job please." The man backed up into the back room, then came hurrying out, shoving a poster into her hands and returning to the counter. She looked at him, then back at the poster. It was very colourful, and clearly NOT a job application. She sighed and went back up to her room.

Vastra trudged into the room, tossing the poster on the ground in frustration, she knew she shouldn't have expected a great reaction, after all she was... she looked down at her hands and made a frustrated sound. She had forgotten to put on the veil and gloves, that man had seen her true face, THAT is why he didn't give her the job. She picked up the poster off the floor, holding it in front of herself she read: 'Henry Gordon Jago Presents: MONSTRE GATHERING', then below that it said in bold letters: We are looking for new monsters to display, owners will be paid well for their services.' She crumpled the piece of paper up and tossed it aside. She wouldn't stoop that low. No way. She would go looking for jobs tomorrow, for now she needed sleep. Maybe before looking for jobs tomorrow she would start looking at the two books the Doctor gave her 'Victorian society and culture' and 'Human behaviour'. After reading those she would know for sure that she was a Silurian woman, living in a human mans world.


End file.
